Link: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Cowpie Surprise
Summary: Inspired by Theresa Green and opera13's famous Owner's Guides. Congratulations, you have just received your LINK unit!


CONGRATULATIONS!

You are now a proud owner of a LINK! In order to obtain top performance from your Hero of Time, please follow the procedures detailed in this manual to use your LINK to his full potential.

Editions:

Your LINK should arrive fully assembled. Please check that you have all his accessories and that you have been issued with the edition of LINK that you ordered, as there are many: (All are property of Nintendo)

1. Edition I LINK (1986) _The Legend of Zelda_

2. Edition II LINK (1987) _Zelda II: The Adventure of Link_

3. Edition III LINK (1991) _The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past_

4. Edition IV LINK (1993) _The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening_

5. Edition V LINK (1998) _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_  
Note: This is the Young Version

6. Edition VI LINK (1998) _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_  
Note: This is the Older Version

7. Edition VII LINK (2000) _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_  
Note: This is the Young Version

8. Edition VIII LINK (2000) _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_  
Note: This is the Older Version.

9. Edition IX LINK (2001) _The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons_

10. Edition X LINK (2001) _The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages_

11. Edition XI LINK (2002) _The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords_

12. Edition XII LINK (2002) _The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker_

13. Edition XIII LINK (2004) _The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures_

14. Edition XIV LINK (2004) _The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap_

**Special Editions**

15. Edition XV LINK (1998) _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_  
Note: This is the DARK LINK special edition.

16. Edition XVI LINK (2003) _Soul Caliber II_

17. Edition XVII LINK (1999) _Super Smash Brothers_

18. Edition XVIII LINK (2001) _Super Smash Brothers Melee_

19. Edition XIX LINK (2001) _Super Smash Brothers Melee_  
Note: This is the Young Version

**New Editions to be Released**

20. Edition XX LINK (2006) _The Legend of Zelda: Twlight Princess_

21. Edition XXI LINK (2006) _The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass_

22. Edition XXII LINK (2007) _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_

Description:

Invariably, every LINK wears a green tunic and a long, floppy green cap, at least for part of each adventure, although the shades of green vary in different games. He also wears different clothes during parts of some games, used to match the environment. Unless you pre-order your LINK with a special request, your LINK will arrive wearing his green outfit.

As for hair color, Editions I-IV will have brown hair. Any later Editions will have blonde.

Accessories

Your LINK should arrive equipped with a sword of some kind, a shield, a hookshot, boom-e-rang, bow and arrows, and bombs. If he is missing any of these items, call your distributor and they shall send you the required itmes immediately.

If you wish to purchase more items for your LINK, you can buy them through your distributor or another store.

Operating Procedure

Your LINK unit is designed to be user-friendly and efficient. He is controlled by voice commands. Please state your instructions to him clearly in English.

Uses

Your LINK is a being with many talents that can help you around the house:

Bodyguard:

LINK is a very skilled warrior who will protect you to the death. He is very strong and very quick and will do anything to protect you, as he is honorable.

Stable Hand:

LINK is especially fond of horses. He knows exactly how to treat them so they will be happy.  
Note: This does not apply to the DARK LINK Edition.

You can set LINK to EMOTIONAL SENTIMENTAL MODE, and he will instantly become quiet, as he will be remembering things from the past. This is best recommended if you want to take a nap and not be bothered. Otherwise, you can keep him on HONORABLE MODE.

Compatibility With Other Models

Your LINK's compatibility with other models may vary depending on the mode you set him to.

Note: DARK LINK will not get along with anyone but you. Use at your own risk.

LINK gets along well with any model except for the following:

GANONDORF

MIDO

DARK LINK

Precautions

Do not expose your LINK to strong magnetic fields, electricity or excessive humidity, or multiple Cuccos.

It is best to buy a LINK if you live in a suburban/rural area. In the big city, your LINK may become confused and have the urge to run for it. If you order him and live in a major city, it is at your own risk.

Please keep milk away from your Young Version of LINK. Units are not supposed to eat, and the milk will corrupt his system.

Frequently Asked Questions

Q: Many times my LINK will resquest we go to the nearby forest. Why?

A: Obviously, Link grew up in a forest. He probably thinks he will find the Kokiri there. The best thing to do is reset your LINK by pressed the RESET button. He will instantly forget about it. You may have to do it everytime you pass a forest, though.

Q: LINK won't talk to me. He keeps gazing out the window staring at nothing in particular.

A: Your LINK is probably on EMOTIONAL SENTIMENTAL MODE, remembering the past. You can set him back to HONORABLE MODE and he will be happy to talk to you right away.

Q: LINK is always drawn to any instrument I have in the house. Why?

A: The best thing to do is to buy the Ocarina from your distributor. Once he gets it, he'll play it and be content.

Q: LINK is paranoid about going into the garden. Any reason why?

A: Yes. LINK is probably worried about the Poes, as they would hop out of the ground frequently. This has come up many times, so the item necessary for this situation would be to get POE KILLER from your distributor. They come free; you just have to order it, and though it isn't real, it will guarantee LINK that there is nothing outside and he will happily garden with you.

Q: My LINK saw the GANONDORF unit across the street and ran up to him, and started hacking at him with his sword. What should I do?

A: LINK is programmed to remember GANONDORF as the bad guy, and will relentlessy attack him. If you have any luck, LINK will listen to you and come back to you. But that will not guarantee if GANONDORF will come and attack him. It is best that your LINK stay inside your home/backyard and never let him out the door alone.

Any consumers with other questions may contact your distributor or call 1-800-THE-HERO.

Amusing Situations 

1. If you buy the HYRULE FEMALE SET including ZELDA, MALON, SARIA, and RUTO units, you can watch them fight over LINK!

2. Get the Young Version of LINK and watch them stare at each other in wonder!

3. If you buy the LINK, GANONDORF, and ZELDA units, they will reenact the fight at the end of the Ocarina of Time as many times as you like.

4. If you buy the WIND WAKER LINK and TETRA units, they will happily sail and fish together!

Any consumers who have another situation may call 1-800-THE-HERO. Our secretary will happily accept any situation.

Final Note

If you take care of your LINK unit, he will live around 30 years. The warranty is only for 20 years, and we apologize for the inconvenience. However, LINK is very easy to take care of and we are sure you will find satisfaction in him.


End file.
